


Strapped and at Vader's Mercy

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Consent Issues, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art, Strapped to the Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Strapped and at Vader's Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).




End file.
